SAKURA
by Kawaguchi Ryuumei
Summary: LAST CHAPTER IS UP!/ Haruno Sakura dinyatakan gugur dalam misi solonya. Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu mencoba mencari mayat Sakura yang hilang. Namun sebuah keajaiban muncul saat Sakura hadir dalam serangan Konoha. Bagaimana reaksi Naruto saat mengetahui Sakura telah berubah?/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola loha minnaaaaa. I'm back ! huahahaha *gaje* ini fic baru saya dan saya yakin banget ini beda dari fic-fic yang pernah kalian baca –maafkan author nista yang pede ini– hehe becanda kooo. Saya mau bahas disini nanti malah jadi spoiler. Jadi mendingan langsung capcus. Kalo bagus di reviuw tapi kalo jelek jangan di flame. Cukup concrit ajaaaa. Oh iya arigato gozaimasu buat yang reviuw dan fav fic saya yang judulnya Legenda Sannin yang Baru. Insya Allah nanti saya bikin sequelnya kaya yang reader minta. Capcus ciinnn. Happy reading minna-san *ojigi***

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakura **© **Uchiha Ryuu Aiko**

**Naruto – Sakura**

"**Sakura"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Warning (s): GAJE, TYPO tersebar luas, OOC tingkat dewa, rumit, alur lambat._

_Genre (s): Hurt/Comfort, Angst_

_Rated:T_

_Main Character: NaruSaku_

_._

_._

_._

"**SAKURA"**

.

.

.

Konoha, sebuah desa di bagian negara api dan sebuah desa terbesar di negara tersebut. Ninja yang tinggal di sana bukanlah ninja ecek-ecek yang dengan mudahnya dikalahkan dengan satu kali pukulan. Mereka semua dilatih dengan keras untuk melindungi mereka yang hanya rakyat sipil. Seperti halnya pemuda berkepala duren pirang dan mata saphire seindah musim semi yang sedang dengan nikmatnya makan ramen ini. Ia di latih dengan sangat keras oleh salah satu dari tiga legenda sannin Konoha, yaitu Jiraiya. Hingga akhirnya ia dapat melampaui Jiraiya dan juga Kakashi bahkan hokage keempat. Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang memiliki Kurama –kyuubi– dalam tubuhnya ini adalah salah satu orang yang dilatih dengan keras. Terlihat dari otot-otot kekar tubuhnya yang terbentuk. Dan tak bisa dibayangkan latihan neraka macam apa yang di terimanya dari sang sannin mesum itu. Sama halnya dengan gadis bersurai pink yang tengah menatap Naruto dengan pandangan –melihatnya-makan-membuatku-kenyang– ini. Ia juga dilatih oleh salah satu lainnya dari legenda tiga sannin Konoha yang sangat ahli dalam bidang medis, Tsunade. Tak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan Tsunade yang saat ini menjabat sebagai godaime hokage ini mengajarkan 'kekuatan monster' pada Sakura hingga akhirnya Sakura disebut-sebut sebagai generasi kedua Tsunade. Yaa setidaknya itulah yang dilihat dari sebagian orang yang melihat kekuatan Sakura saat berlatih dengan Tsunade. Kemampuan medis Sakura juga hampir melampaui Tsunade jika saja ia memiliki segel byakugou dan sozo saisei seperti Tsunade.

"Khau thidak mhakan Shakhurha?" (kau tidak makan, Sakura?)

"Telan dulu makanan dalam mulutmu itu, Naruto no baka!" sungut Sakura, walaupun ia sudah sering melihat 'kelakuan manis' dari sahabat baiknya ini, tetap saja ia merasa risih. Bukan apa-apa, Naruto makan ramen seperti orang yang sedang di kejar maut. Sangat cepat.

"Hehe.." Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya pada Sakura lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku kan lapar Sakura-chan," lanjutnya sembari memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. Namun cengiran itu tidak bertahan lama karena sedetik kemudian Naruto terdiam memikirkan sesuatu dan sukses membuat Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau yakin ingin menerima misi ini?" tanyanya setelah selesai dari acara 'berpikir kerasnya'.

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Itu lagi yang dibahas. Seperti tidak pernah bosan dan tidak ada lagi topik yang menarik untuk dibicarakan. Beginilah jadinya jika ia diberi misi tanpa Naruto. Pemuda itu seakan tak rela melepas Sakura bahkan dengan misi rank D sekalipun.

"Ayolah Naruto, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku pergi misi tanpamu kan?" kata Sakura malas. "Lagipula ini misi solo yang tergolong mudah. Aku hanya harus mengambil beberapa tumbuhan untuk membuat antidot di hutan sebelah barat Konoha,"

Naruto tampak berfikir sejenak, ada firasat yang tak enak datang dan duduk dengan santai di benaknya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan merebut gadis ini dari genggamannya. Inginya ia membenturkan kepalanya ketembok agar pikiran negatifnya hilang, tapi Naruto masih berpikir jernih jika ia membenturkan kepalanya ketembok bisa-bisa otaknya semakin bodoh dan mampet lalu impian besarnya untuk menjadi hokage sirna karena kebodohannya yang makin menjadi. Ckck, ternyata Naruto sangat mengakui kalau dirinya bodoh.

Jadi.. Naruto hanya bisa membujuk dengan keras agar gadis dihadapannya ini mengurungkan niatnya walaupun itu sama saja dengan mengukir nama diatas air.

"Entahlah," jawabnya lesu. "Kau tau Sakura-chan? Aku merasakan suatu hal buruk yang akan terjadi padamu, aku tahu ini hanya misi solo dan sangat mudah. Tapi aku ingin sekali menemanimu," ujarnya sambil menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

Sakura tertegun. Ia tahu Naruto bukanlah cenayang. Tapi setiap firasat buruk yang dikatakannya selalu membuahkan hasil. Apakah itu berat atau ringan pastilah terjadi dan mau tidak mau kali ini Sakura harus berfikir ulang untuk menerima misi solo ini karena menyangkut dirinya.

Setelah berfikir sejenak, akhirnya Sakura memantapkan hati untuk tetap menerima misi ini. Toh hutannya tak terlalu jauh dari Konoha, pikirnya.

"Aku akan tetap memerima misi ini, Naruto. Terima kasih karena mau mengkhawatirkanku," jawab Sakura. Entah kenapa ia sulit sekali untuk tersenyum walaupun akhirnya ia paksakan agar tidak membuat Naruto makin khawatir.

Setelah selesai makan di ichiraku, Sakura segera pergi ke gerbang desa dan menjalankan misinya. Ia berhenti sejenak lalu berbalik badan. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke desa yang telah membesarkannya itu. Namun dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berpikir positif. Baru saja ia berbalik badan untuk pergi, Sakura di kagetkan dengan seorang gadis cantik dan dua pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya. Sambil mengelus dada Sakura mendelik tajam pada anggota tim sepuluh itu.

"Ino-pig, Shikamaru, Chouji. Kalian hampir membuatku mati ditempat!" geram Sakura.

Ino-Shika-Cho baru saja pulang dari misinya. Mereka terlihat sangat lelah apalagi Shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan ranjang dan bantal yang sudah menunggu dirumahnya. Wajahnya terkantuk-kantuk. Chouji terlihat sedikit lebih kurus –tolong catat, SE-DI-KIT!– karena Chouji sepertinya hanya kehilangan berat badannya satu kilogram kurang satu ons. Mungkin karena ia kehabisan stok keripik kentang atau mungkin tidak mendapatkan pasokan makanan yang **cukup untuknya **–tolong beri penekanan pada kata cukup–. Sedangkan Ino terlihat seperti orang yang tidak mandi berbulan-bulan saking dekilnya. Mungkin karena Ino sering jatuh saat memakai jurus dari klannya. Pasti setelah sampai di rumahnya Ino akan menghabiskan berbotol-botol sabun cair dan shampo lalu berendam di bathup nya kurang lebih 24 jam.

"Ngh? Aku baru saja ingin memanggilmu tapi kau keburu menoleh," sahut Ino. "Kau mau pergi misi, _forehead_?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk pasti. "Hu'um. Aku diperintahkan untuk pergi ke hutan sebelah barat Konoha untuk mengambil beberapa tanaman untuk antidot."

Ino hanya ber'oh'ria menanggapi jawaban Sakura. Sepintas Ino merasakan sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada sahabat pinknya ini tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Ino segera menepis pikiran liarnya itu dan langsung mengajak Shikamaru dan Chouji agar segera pulang.

"Kami pegi dulu, _forehead_. Sepertinya Shikamaru sudah rindu dengan bantal dan futonnya. Chouji juga sepertinya ingin bertemu dengan koleksi keripik kentangnya. Aku juga ingin cepat - cepat sampai dirumah dan berendam air hangat. Yaampun tubuhku kotor sekali," Ucap Ino dalam satu tarikan nafas lalu begitu penuh harap dan berbinar diakhir kalimat. Shikamaru hanya memutar mata ngantuknya bosan. Mendengar ocehan para gadis memang merepotkan, pikirnya.

"Ck, mendokuse. Kami pergi dulu Sakura," kata Shikamaru sembari berjalan menjauhi dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku juga sangat lapar," gumam Chouji lesu sambil mengusap perut gembulnya.

"Jaa nee _forehead," _pamit Ino riang dengan agak dipaksakan. Ia masih memikirkan perasaan tidak enak tentang Sakura dan Ino berharap tidak ada malaikat lewat yang mencatat pikiran negatifnya.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia menatap punggung teman-teman sebayanya itu yang pergi menjauh lalu pergi meninggalkan desa untuk menjalankan misinya selama dua hari.

.

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki melangkah dengan pasti tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun terdengar nyaring di sebuah hutan yang sepi. Tempatnya yang jauh dari keramaian kota membuat hutan ini menimbulkan kesan misterius walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak benar. Karena jika ditelusuri lebih dalam lagi mata kita akan dimanjakan dengan pemandangan air terjun yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan airnya yang berwarna biru jernih sampai-sampai dasarnya terlihat. Ikan-ikannya yang mempunyai beragam warna terlihat menari-nari dengan indah. Rumput hijau yang terbentang luas membuat pemandangan ini terlihat lebih sejuk.

Kembali pada pejalan kaki tadi. Setelah seharian berjalan, kunoichi Konoha ini akhirnya menemukan tumbuhan yang dia cari untuk membuat antidot sesuai dengan perintah Tsunade. Tumbuhan itu tidak terlalu mencolok bahkan tergolong sulit ditemukan jika tidak teliti mencarinya. Tingginya hanya setinggi setengah betis orang dewasa dengan batang berair dan bercabang. Daunnya sedang. Buahnya seperti buah cherry tapi berwarna hijau dibungkus dengan daun tipis warna hijau muda seperti bunga tulip yang masih kuncup.

Yang dibutuhkan Sakura untuk membuat antidot hanya daun dan buahnya. Sedangkan batangnya yang berair bisa langsung di konsumsi tanpa diolah lebih dulu. Sakura mengambil tempat seperti toples berukuran sedang untuk menaruh tanaman tersebut. Daun dan buah dijadikan satu sedangkan batangnya dipotong menjadi lebih kecil dan di tempatkan di tempat yang berbeda. Karena dipikir sudah cukup Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi.

Baru saja Sakura ingin pegi dan kembali ke Konoha, matanya melihat pemandangan indah yang sayang untuk dilewatkan. Sakura melihat air terjun indah yang sebelumnya sudah disebutkan di paragraf sebelumnya. Sakura sudah sering melewati hutan ini namun tidak sekali pun dirinya melihat pemandangan yang sangat memanjakan mata. Mungkin karena dirinya selalu ditemani Naruto dan Kakashi jika melewati hutan ini sehingga dia tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menelusuri hutan ini lebih jauh ini.

"Indah sekali," gumamnya takjub.

Ia menghampiri air terjun itu. Matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari keindahan alam yang diciptakan Kami-sama dengan sangat sempurna. Dengan wajah sumringah Sakura mendekati air terjun itu dan membentangkan tangannya sambil memejamkan mata. Tempat seperti ini sangat nyaman tanpa gangguan bising dari manusia yang banyak berkeliaran di Konoha.

Sakura melepaskan sepatu boot khasnya lalu mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air jernih nan segar itu. Tubuhnya yang tadi terasa pegal dan agak linu karena berjalan seharian tanpa istirahat perlahan menghilang karena sensasi segar yang ditimbulkan oleh air itu. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa tentram berada di tempat ini.

Sayang seribu sayang, jika saja ia tidak sedang dalam misi, sudah dipastikan nona Haruno ini akan menghabiskan harinya untuk menjelajahi hutan ini. Siapa tahu masih ada tempat yang lebih bagus untuk di jadikan tempat istirahat sejenak dari aktivitas padatnya tanpa ada orang yang mengganggunya.

Tiga puluh menit kiranya cukup untuk sekedar menikmati istirahatnya. Kini tubuh mungil nan berotot itu sedikit lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Setelah membereskan semua barangnya dan memakai kembali sepatu bootnya, dengan berat hati Sakura pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun, baru lima langkah Sakura beranjak, ia merasakan cakra yang tidak dikenalnya yang menguar cukup kuat. Karena merasa terancam, Sakura memakai sarung tangan hitamnya lalu mengambil kunai di tasnya yang tersemat di pinggang belakangnya.

Matanya membelalak sempurna saat mengetahui siapa pemilik cakra itu. Pastilah lawannya itu tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja jika dilihat dari reaksi mata Sakura yang seakan-akan ingin keluar dari tempatnya dan jantungnya yang sudah dipompa secepat mungkin.

Disanalah mereka. Dua orang anggota dari organisasi kriminal kelas S yang amat sangat terkenal dikalangan masyarakat sipil apalagi shinobi datang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Akatsuki. Salah satu dari dua orang itu mempunyai rambut spike berwarna orange sedangkan yang lainnya tidak memiliki rambut tetapi seperti robot hidup. Mereka berdua memiliki banyak sekali piercing yang tersebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan mata mereka berdua sama. Berwarna ungu dengan banyak lingkaran-lingkraran hitam di dalamnya. Satu yang Sakura ketahui mata mereka berdua. Mata itu adalah rinnegan. Meski tidak tahu bagaimana kekuatannya, Sakura yakin seratus persen bahwa di dalam mata itu banyak sekali jurus berbahaya nan mematikan mendiaminya.

"Haruno Sakura. Kunoichi Konoha yang dididik langsung oleh hokage kelima dan teman dekat dari Uzumaki Naruto si bocah kyuubi. Senang bertemu denganmu," ujar pria yang memiliki rambut dan lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi alias datar.

Sakura agak gentar saat mendengar bariton yang sangat berat keluar dari mulut pria itu. Hatinya semakin was-was karena yang dia hadapi sekarang ini adalah Akatsuki.

"Siapa kalian?" mereka yang ditanya hanya diam dan sukses membuat Sakura geram. Namun tak lama kemudian salah satu dari mereka menjawab.

"Kami adalah.. Pain," sahutnya dingin dan tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura membentak. Sedangkan yang dibentak hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Dimana bocah kyuubi itu?" Sakura tahu siapa yang dimaksud olehnya yaitu Naruto dan dia tidak akan memberitahukan dimana sahabat baiknya itu. Lebih baik dia mati daripada harus menyerahkan nyawa Naruto demi keselamatannya.

"Tidak akan kuberitahu pada manusia kriminal sepertimu," serunya lalu melemparkan kunai yang sedari tadi telah ia siapkan.

"Shinra Tensei," ucap pria berambut spike itu tanpa bergerak sambil melebarkan kedua matanya.

Bukannya mengenai lawannya, kunai itu malah langsung berbalik ke arahnya bahkan sebelum kunai itu menyentuh ujung bajunya. Namun dengan cepat Sakura menghindar dan mendarat di dahan pohon yang besar. Gadis ini sangat heran. Bagaimana mungkin kunai itu berbalik menyerangnya padahal jelas-jelas pria itu tidak menyentuh benda itu sama sekali.

Sakura mengumpulkan cakranya di tangannya lalu melompat dari pohon itu dan menyerang kedua anggota Akatsuki itu. Tapi tubuhnya malah terlempar sangat jauh dan punggungnya mendarat dengan sukses pada batang pohon yang keras. Rintihan kesakitan terdengar jelas dari bibir mungil itu. Namun Sakura tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia terus berusaha mencari kelemahan dari kedua orang ini walaupun terlihat amat sangat sulit.

Pertarungan sengit itu berlangsung sangat lama. Bahkan Sakura merasa cakranya kini sudah mulai habis tapi kedua orang itu masih belum mengeluarkan setengah dari cakranya.

Sakura sudah mengetahui kelemahan shinra tensei itu. Jutsu itu hanya bertahan dengan interval waktu 5 detik. Setelah itu baru bisa menyerangnya namun itupun harus dilakukan dengan cepat karena kalau tidak shinra tensei akan kembali aktif. Biarpun sudah mengetahui kelemahannya, tetap saja menyerang anggota akatsuki itu sangat sulit dilakukannya. Pertama karena dia seorang perempuan, kedua karena dia melawan tanpa teman alias sendirian.

Yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah menghindar dari serangan-serangan dari benda hitam panjang seperti besi yang selalu digunakannya untuk menyerang.

'Sial, cakraku sudah menipis. Bagaimana aku mengalahkannya?' Sakura membatin. Otak cerdasnya berpikir keras tapi tetap tidak membuahkan hasil dikarenakan tubuhnya yang sudah terlalu kelelahan sehingga membuat kerja otaknya juga ikut melemah. Satu-satunya yang lewat di otaknya adalah kekuatan tinjunya yang diajarkan oleh Tsunade-shishou.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya Sakura mengeluarkan tenaga monsternya di dekat pria itu. "SHANAROOOO!" teriaknya. Kali ini, serangan Sakura sedikit mengenai anggota akatsuki itu. Namun sayang, dirinya sekarang benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga. Bahkan untuk berdiri pun dia harus berpikir dua kali.

Pain yang berambut orange itu menghampiri tubuh Sakura yang tidak berdaya. Diacungkannya besi hitam pekat yang sedari tadi ditangannya ke arah dada kiri Sakura yang didalamnya terdapat jantung gadis pink itu.

Sakura pun hanya bisa pasrah. Dia mengetahui kecerobohannya dalam menghadapi anggota krimninal S ini. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya berkali –kali dan ia mengingat kata-kata Naruto yang melarangnya untuk pergi.

'Maafkan aku, Naruto,' gumam Sakura dalam hati. Perlahan Sakura memejamkan matanya seperti ia sudah tau bahwa setelah ini ia akan mati. Dan benar saja, pria berwajah datar, dingin nan irit bicara itu melepaskan besi hitam panjangnya tepat menghunus jantung si cantik bersurai pink itu.

'Selamat tinggal,' dan itulah kata terakhir Sakura yang sempat terucap walau dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Gomen semuaaaaa.. tadinya mau dibikin one shoot aja tapi otak udah ga bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Trus masalah ending emang sengaja sedikit saya gantung biar minna penasaran hehe. Disini Sakura juga agak ceroboh waktu ngelawan Pain. Palingan fic ini bakalan jadi twoshoot kalo engga threeshoot. No flame just concrit. For reader reviuw please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Last chapter is UP!**

**Di chapter terakhir ini semua pertanyaan readers tentang Sakura terjawab. Apakah Sakura mati atau tidak semuanya ada di chap terakhir ini. Kalo masih penasaran mending langsung dibaca. Cerita berdasarkan Nauto vs Pein tapi kalo kata-kata saya ngarang sendiri. Kalo ga suka arahin kursor minna ke arah close untuk keluar. Siapkan tisu jika dirasa fic ini sedih dan siapkan kapak untuk menghancurkan gadget anda kalo fic ini jelek luar biasa. Hehehe. No flame just concrit buat semua yang reviuw. Langsung capcus baca aja dehh. Happy reading minna *ojigi***

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SAKURA © Uchiha Ryuu Aiko**

**Naruto – Sakura**

"**SAKURA"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Warning (s): GAJE, TYPO tersebar luas, OOC tingkat dewa, Semi-Canon_

_Genre (s): Hurt/Comfort,Tragedy_

_Rated:T_

_Main Character:NaruSaku_

_._

_._

_._

**SAKURA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TAP TAP TAP

Terlihat empat orang shinobi dari desa Konoha melompat dari pohon ke pohon dengan satu orang yang memimpin. Dia terlihat tergesa-gesa dengan air muka yang marah. Keempat orang yang berada dibelakangnya hanya menatap prihatin pemuda blonde itu yang perlahan hampir merubah wujudnya menjadi ekor pertamanya. Naruto, kini sangat sedih sekaligus murka dengan kejadian yang menimpa sahabat gadisnya yang ia dengar telah dibawa oleh dua orang anggota Akatsuki. Sahabat yang tinggal satu-satunya dan ia jaga mati-matian kini keberadaannya tidak diketahui. Bahkan Kiba, Akamaru dan Pakkun tidak bisa mendeteksi bau dari tubuh Sakura. Kemarahan Naruto memuncak ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri barang-barang dan sarung tangan hitam milik Sakura berserakan di tanah serta banyaknya darah yang diyakini oleh Kiba, Akamaru dan Pakkun adalah darah Sakura.

"Ini memang barang-barang dan darah Sakura, tapi aku heran kenapa aku tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya ya? Bagaimana Akamaru? Apa kau bisa mendeteksinya?" Kata Kiba.

Akamaru hanya menunduk sambil mengeluarkan suara gonggongan sedih. Kiba mengehela nafas karena baik dirinya ataupun Akamaru tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya. Sama halnya dengan Kiba, Pakkun juga sudah pasrah. Kini tinggal Hinata yang masih mendeteksi cakra dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan byakugan miliknya.

"Aku t-tidak m-merasakan cakra Sa-sakura-chan m-maupun anggota a-akatsuki itu. Aku r-rasa mereka telah m-menghapus j-jejak mereka a-agar kita tidak bisa m-mengejar mereka," kata Hinata.

Mendengar penuturan dari teman-temannya, Naruto hampir saja berubah wujud jika Yamato tidak segera melakukan tindakan.

"Sabarlah,Naruto. Yang penting kita sudah mendapatkan bukti yang kuat untuk menemukan Sakura kembali," ucap Kakashi.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG DAN SABAR KALAU SAKURA-CHAN TIDAK BISA DITEMUKAN? KITA BAHKAN TIDAK TAU APAKAH SAKURA-CHAN MASIH HIDUP ATAU SUDAH MATI," bentak Naruto. Yang lain hanya bisa diam dan menatap nanar Naruto yang mengeluarkan emosinya secara membabi buta. Semua memahami apa yang Naruto rasakan pada gadis pink yang sekarang sedang mereka cari. Betapa ia sangat melindungi Sakura, betapa ia sangat mencitai gadis itu sebagai sahabat sejatinya.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sangat kalut saat ini. Ia tidak pernah berharap kehilangan Sakura setelah kepergian Sasuke dari desa dan lebih memilih jalan yang tidak layak untuk di lewati. Entah mimpi apa yang semalam datang dalam tidurnya, yang jelas Naruto menyadari bahwa firasat buruk yang pernah ia katakan pada Sakura benar-benar terjadi.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita harus kembali ke desa dan melaporkan ini pada Tsunade-sama," Ucap Kakashi.

"N-naruto-kun b-bersabarlah, s-sakura-chan pasti b-baik-baik saja. Sakura-chan adalah g-gadis yang k-kuat," kata Hinata.

Naruto menunduk setelah Hinata selesai bicara. Hinata benar, Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat walaupun kemungkinannya untuk hidup bisa dibilang kecil karena lawannya adalah dua anggota Akatsuki yang paling berbahaya.

"Tapi, kenapa mereka membawa Sakura? Sakura bukanlah seorang jinchuriki seperti Naruto," tanya Kiba sambil memegang dagu memasang pose berfikir. "Kalau dilihat dari arah dan jaraknya, mereka pasti sedang menuju ke Konoha dan saat itu secara tidak sengaja Sakura bertemu dengan mereka," lanjutnya.

"Ada banyak alasan mengapa mereka membawa Sakura. Tapi yang pasti mereka melakukannya untuk memancing Naruto agar mau menyerahkan kyuubi dalam tubuhnya,". Kata-kata Yamato membuat Naruto menegang. Jika mereka menawan Sakura hanya karena biju yang ada dalam tubuhnya, lebih baik dia menyerahkan dirinya supaya Sakura bisa kembali ke desa. Lagipula aku adalah seorang Uzumaki yang tidak mudah mati karena kyuubi ditarik dari tubuhku, pikir Naruto.

"Kalau memang alasan mereka seperti itu lebih baik aku menyerahkan kyuubi supaya Sakura-chan kembali!" seru Naruto.

"Tidak," ujar Kakashi datar. "Kita bisa melakukan rencana yang lain. Dengar, sebelum Jiraiya meninggal dia sempat memintamu berlatih dengan Fukasaku di gunung Myoboku untuk mempelajari jurus sennin mode selama dua bulan. Kalau perkiraanku tidak salah Akatsuki akan menyerang Konoha sekitar dua bulan lagi dan jika itu benar terjadi sudah kupastikan mereka membawa Sakura dalam misinya. Saat itulah kita akan merebut Sakura kembali," terang Kakashi.

"Naruto, kau harus pergi berlatih. Pergilah dari desa untuk sementara waktu,"

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MENINGGALKAN DESA KALAU DESA AKAN DISERANG. KAKASHI-SENSEI KAU JANGAN BERCANDA!" teriak Naruto.

'membuatnya berfikir jernih itu sulit sekali' batin Kakashi. Dia menghela nafas kasar. Percuma bicara dengan rubah yang sedang lapar.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti saat kita sudah sampai di desa,"

"Ayo pergi dari sini," kata Yamato

Semua mengangguk kecuali Naruto. Ia masih ragu untuk kembali ke desa. Tapi mau tidak mau Naruto menuruti perintah gurunya itu dan meninggalkan hutan yang telah berhasil membuat Sakuranya pergi.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak hilangnya Sakura. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Naruto menjadi seorang yang dingin dan sulit mengontrol emosinya. Luapan kemarahannya lebih parah daripada saat ia mendengar kepergian Sasuke dari desa dan kematian Jiraiya pada saat melawan Akatsuki. Misi apapun yang berhubungan dengan Akatsuki, Naruto selalu maju untuk menerima misi itu. Tapi tentu saja Tsunade tidak akan membiarkan Naruto pergi dengan keadaan emosi seperti itu. Sama saja mengirim Naruto ke neraka jika ia menyetujui Naruto untuk pergi misi. Teman-teman bahkan Kakashi yang adalah guru paling dekat dengan Naruto selain Iruka dan Jiraiya sudah angkat tangan untuk menurunkan frekuensi emosi Naruto. Apalagi jika kyuubi mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan muncul dari tubuh Naruto, Yamato lah yang paling dibuat kerepotan karena hanya Yamato yang mampu meredam kyuubi itu. Bahkan Yamato diberikan apartemen yang tak jauh dari apartemen Naruto untuk berjaga-jaga bila Naruto mulai berulah kembali.

Warga desa juga sebenarnya mulai takut dengan Naruto yang sedikit-sedikit marah. Selain itu, bujukan maut dari wanginya mie ramen porsi super besar buatan ichiraku kesukaannya hanya mampu membuatnya melirik dan menelan ludah tapi tidak mampu membuat emosinya menurun walaupun dalam hatinya yang paling curam Naruto sangat ingin memakan habis ramen itu sampai ke mangkuk-mangkuknya. Padahal sudah seminggu ia tidak makan makanan yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak ia masih kecil itu. Entah sejak kapan Naruto mengidap penyakit gengsi super tinggi yang hanya melekat dalam darah keturunan Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

Tsunade-pun sampai turun tangan untuk meredam emosi labil Naruto. Tsunade sangat paham dengan hati Naruto karena dia sendiri juga merasakan sedihnya. Apalagi Sakura adalah murid satu-satunya yang sangat berbakat dan sangat disayanginya. Akhirnya Tsunade memerintahkan Naruto memanggil Gamabunta dan memerintahkan Gamabunta untuk membawa Naruto ke gunung Myoboku untuk mempelajari jurus Sage Mode.

Sebenarnya Naruto seperti ini bukanlah keinginannya. Hanya saja, setiap ia mengingat kedua sahabatnya yang pergi tanpa kabar selalu membuat emosinya meningkat drastis. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba, luapan emosi pekat yang melekat pada hatinya selalu berhasil lebih dominan dari pada sisi terangnya. Untuk itulah saat Tsunade memintanya untuk pergi ke gunung Myoboku ia menimbang dengan matang.

Naruto mau tidak mau pada akhirnya menuruti perintah sang hokage ke lima yang juga sangat disayanginya. Dalam hati ia bertekad untuk sesegera mungkin mempelajari jurus ini agar bisa dengan cepat menemukan Sakura dan membawanya kembali ke desa.

Sekarang ini Naruto sudah berada dalam ruangan hokage.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi ke Gunung Myoboku," ucap Naruto lesu sambil mengerucutkan bibir membuat Tsunade terkekeh ringan dan menghela nafas lega.

'Setidaknya desa lebih aman untuk sementara waktu dari emosi Naruto,' batin Tsunade. Ia lalu menyenderkan tubuh lelahnya pada kursi putar miliknya.

"Nenek Tsunade," panggil Naruto. sedangkan yang dipanggil menegakkan punggungnya dan memasang telinga.

"Aku minta maaf karena membuat kalian dan warga desa kewalahan menghadapiku," jujurnya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Aku hanya terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura-chan,"

Sekali lagi Tsunade menghela nafas halus sambil memejamkan mata. Memikirkan hal ini membuat kepalanya selalu ingin pecah. Apalagi saat ia mendengar keluhan warga desa yang rumah maupun barang dagangannya hancur akibat Naruto yang tanpa sadar berubah wujud dalam satu ekor kyuubi. Walaupun hanya satu ekor yang keluar tetap saja hal itu membuat desa porak poranda. Biarpun begitu tidak ada satupun warga desa yang menyimpan dendam pada Naruto mengingat banyaknya jasa Naruto untuk melindungi mereka. Mereka cukup paham dengan keadaannya saat ini. Mereka hanya meminta Tsunade untuk mengungsikan Naruto sementara waktu sampai keadaannya membaik.

"Ya aku memaklumi hal itu, Naruto. tapi berjanjilah satu hal kau tidak akan bertindak konyol lagi setelah selesai berlatih dengan Fukasaku,"

'Semoga saja Fukasaku bisa menggiling otak Naruto agar tidak bodoh lagi,' pikir Tsunade.

"Hehehe, tenang saja, Nenek Tsunade. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. Aku akan berlatih dengan keras supaya bisa membawa Sakura-chan kembali," ucap Naruto semangat sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya.

Hal itu mau tidak mau membuat senyum tipis nan manis terukir diwajah gadis tua itu.

"Kalau begitu, kapan aku bisa mulai berlatih?"

"Kau bisa berlatih mulai hari ini. Pergilah dengan Gamabunta dan salah seorang Anbu terbaikku akan mengiringi selama perjalanan," ujar Tsunade tegas.

Naruto mengangguk lalu izin pergi untuk membereskan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa selama berlatih nanti.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan sudah Naruto pergi meninggalkan desa untuk berlatih. Keadaan desa jauh lebih baik sepeniggal Naruto. Bukan apa-apa, saat Naruto tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, hampir delapan puluh persen desa Konoha hancur akibat Naruto yang dalam wujud ekor satu kyuubi. Tsunade bahkan mengutuk berkali-kali almarhum hokage keempat yang notebene ayah Naruto karena telah menyegel Kurama dalam tubuh anaknya sendiri.

Dalam hati Tsunade juga merutuki betapa bodoh dirinya yang mengirim Sakura untuk melakukan misi solo itu. Kalau saja ia mengirim Sakura setidaknya bersama Naruto, Kakashi atau Sai mungkin hilangnya Sakura dalam misi ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sekeras apapun ia menyesal, Sakura tidak akan mungkin kembali jika sudah berada dalam genggaman besar organisasi kriminal tingkat S macam Akatsuki.

Sementara pikiran Tsunade melayang entah kemana, diluar desa terlihat tujuh orang dengan jubah berlambang awan merah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Akatsuki. Enam orang diantaranya memiliki banyak pierching disetiap lekuk tubuhnya tidak terkecuali kepala dan wajah. Mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak terduga untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Dalam misi mereka kali ini, tidak hanya untuk menghancurkan pilar kokoh negara api itu tapi juga untuk merebut kyuubi yang ada dalam tubuh Naruto. Sepertinya para tokoh penjahat ini belum mengetahui kalau Naruto tidak ada di desa. Dan perkiraan Kakashi bahwa sekitar dua bulan Akatsuki baru akan menyerang harus di pendam dalam-dalam karena pada nyatanya mereka datang lebih awal.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya seorang anggota wanita yang berambut ungu dengan bunga kertas di kepalanya dengan datar sambil menatap enam pasang mata rinnegan di depannya. Keenam orang itu menatap datar wanita berambut ungu itu.

"Mana bagian tubuh Pein yang baru?" tanyanya lagi. Tidak lama kemudian muncullah seorang anggota lagi dengan satu buah pierching di antara bibir dan dagu, satu buah di masing-masing daun telinga, satu buah di masing-masing pelipis dan tiga buah pierching di batang hidung dan sisanya tersebar luas di bagian tangan sampai tubuh atasnya. Dan tidak lupa sepasang mata rinnegan yang indah namun bahaya luar biasa. Ia menatap anggota Akatsuki lainnya datar.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan misiku," ujarnya datar.

"Tak apa. Apa kau sudah tau tugasmu disini?"

"Ya,"

"Baiklah, kalian hanya perlu menghancurkan desa itu dan mengambil kyuubi dari tubuh bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto," kata wanita berambut ungu yang biasa di panggil dengan Konan.

Setelah membagi tugas ketujuh bagian tubuh Pein itu berpencar dengan sangat cepat sehingga hanya terlihat siluet jika tertangkap mata.

.

.

.

.

Salah satu anggota Pein berambut spike berwarna orange terbang tinggi sambil membentangkan tangannya. Dengan sangat yakin ia melakukan jutsu yang hanya dirinya yang dapat melakukannya.

"Shinra Tensei," ucapnya.

**DUARR**

Seketika desa Konoha hancur dari tengah lalu merambat sampai kepinggiran. Kerusakan parah terjadi dimana-mana dan dapat dipastikan banyak warga sipil maupun shinobi mati ditempat karena tidak mengetahui adanya serangan dahsyat yang sangat mendadak.

Kakashi yang sedang berada di pinggir desa mengetahui adanya serangan langsung menuju je atas gerbang desa. Dapat dilihatnya beberapa orang anggota Akatsuki yang masing-masing berada di tempat yang berbeda. Ia langsung melesat saat melihat satu orang anggota Akatsuki yang tadi menyerang desa turun ke bawah.

Saat melihat Iruka yang menggendong seorang Shinobi, Kakashi langsung menghampiri Iruka. Tapi sebelum dirinya sampai ia dihadang oleh Pein yang berambut spike tadi ia lihat.

"Kakashi Hatake si ninja peniru. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu," ujarnya datar.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kakashi tenang. Ia sudah mengaktifkan sharingan yang tinggal di mata kirinya.

"Dimana kyuubi?"

"Sayangnya dia sedang tidak ada di desa saat ini," jawab Kakashi. Dengan cepat ia menyerang Pein yang berada dihadapannya. Tapi dengan cepat pula Pein itu mengelak serangan itu dengan shinra tensei.

Pertarungan mereka berdua terjadi dengan sangat sengit. Kakashi yang sudah kehabisan cakra karena terlalu sering menggunakan sharingan tubuhnya kini hampir tidak bisa bergerak. Serangan terakhir dilakukan oleh Pein dengan menusukkan besi hitam yang keluar dari jubah tangannya lalu menusukkannya tepat di jantung Kakashi. Seketika itu pula Kakashi mati di tempat. Pein hendak pergi untuk menemukan Naruto jika saja ia tidak di halangi oleh Tsunade.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Tsunade.

"Dimana Kyuubi?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu yang keluar. Sepertinya tokoh kita dalam fic ini hanya mempunyai satu jenis pertanyaan.

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya disini. Ia sedang berada si luar desa,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memancingnya agar dia datang kesini,"

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya jika aku masih disini," Ujar Tsunade.

Pertarungan antara Tsunade dan salah satu anggota Pein itu berlangsung cukup lama. Tsunade bahkan telah menggunakan byakugou miliknya untuk melawan Pein dan sekarang byakugou itu perlahan menghilang.

"Aku adalah hokage kelima dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil seorang warga dari daerah kekuasaanku!" seru Tsunade.

Tidak lama kemudian lima orang anggota Pein yang lain datang. Salah satu dari mereka yang bertubuh seperti robot berlari menuju Tsunade dan menyerangnya.

**DUAGHHHHH**

Suara pukulan yang keras terjadi manakala tubuh robot Pein itu hancur karena dipukul sesuatu. Bukanlah Tsunade yang melalukannnya karena tubuhnya sudah kelelahan, melainkan Naruto yang berdiri di depan Tsunade. Ia bersidekap dengan jubah merah berlengan pendek bermotif api hitam pada bagian bawah dan sebuah gulungan besar yang terselempang di punggungnya. Dibelakang Naruto Tsunade tersenyum menyadari bahwa didikan Jiraiya itu telah berhasil menguasai Sage Mode dengan sempurna. Dan dibelakang Tsunade ada Gamabunta dan dua ekor katak raksasa lainnya yang datang bersama dengan Naruto.

"Terima kasih Naruto, kau datang disaat yang tepat," ujar Tsunade.

"Tidak masalah Nenek Tsunade. Gamabunta tolong bawa Nenek Tsunade ke tempat yang aman. Aku akan menghadapi mereka," jawabnya tanpa membalikkan badan.

Gamabunta lalu mengangkat Tsunade dengan telapak tangan besarnya. Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, Tsunade memberikan bagian kecil tubuh Katsuyu.

"Naruto, bawalah Katsuyu bersamamu. Dia akan banyak memberimu informasi dan membantu menyembuhkan luka mu," Naruto hanya mengangguk. Katsuyu masuk kedalam jubah milik Naruto dan berdiam di dalamnya. Gamabunta lalu pergi membawa Tsunade ke tempat yang aman lalu kembali lagi ketempat Naruto.

Saat Naruto akan menyerang Pein itu gerakkannya terhenti karena kemunculan seseorang yang teramat sangat dikenalnya. Matanya membelalak sempurna mengetahui orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu mengenakan jubah Akatsuki. Sahabat yang selama sebulan ini tidak diketahui keberadaannya sekarang berdiri kokoh dengan wajah cantik namun datar miliknya.

"Sakura-chan?" lirih Naruto. Betapa senang dirinya mengetahui sahabat baiknya masih hidup. Tapi ada yang beda dengan dirinya. Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan piercing rambut pinknya yang tadinya sepundak sekarang menjadi sepunggung. Bahkan manik emerald miliknya tergantikan dengan mata rinnegan yang berbahaya.

"Sakura-chan?" ulangnya. Gadis yang kini berwajah dingin nan datar itu hanya diam dan baru angkat bicara setelah ia maju satu langkah lebih dekat ke arah Naruto.

"**Aku bukan Sakura. Tapi aku adalah...**," ucapannya terhenti membuat Naruto penasaran. Naruto yakin bahwa ia tidak salah orang. Dari kejauhan seratus km pun dia akan tahu pemilik rambut pink hanya satu orang di dunia ini yaitu Sakura Haruno. Sahabat baiknya.

"**...Pein,**" bagai disambar petir disiang bolong, kata-kata gadis itu membuat Naruto membeku. Dipandanginya satu per satu tujuh pasang mata rinnegan yang kini menatapnya datar. Seketika emosinya langsung memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"TIDAK, KAU ADALAH SAKURA-CHAN, BUKAN PEIN!" teriaknya marah.

"Mungkin kau benar dulunya aku Sakura. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi karena aku adalah Pein," ujarnya datar.

Diserangnya keenam anggota Akatsuki itu dengan cepat namun pasti kecuali Sakura. Biar bagaimanapun tubuh yang sekarang dipenuhi piercing itu dulunya adalah milik sahabat cantiknya. Naruto tetap tidak punya nyali untuk melukai tubuhnya. Namun seiring dengan berubahnya wujud Naruto ke bentuk kyuubi, prinsip Naruto untuk tidak 'menyentuh' Sakura perlahan runtuh. Tanpa pandang bulu ia menyerang apapun yang dianggapnya berbahaya termasuk Sakura. Keenam Pein yang lain sudah tumbang karena dahsyatnya kekuatan kyuubi. Saat ia mencapai ekor kelima, Yamato datang untuk meredam kyuubi dan berhasil. Kyuubi hilang dan Naruto kembali dalam wujud manusia tapi tetap dalam sage mode.

Kini tinggal dirinya dan gadis yang mengaku dirinya adalah Pein yang juga anggota Akatsuki masih bertahan. Naruto mengetahui sebuah informasi dari Katsuyu yang membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Naruto-san, dulu memang dia adalah Sakura-chan. Tapi saat ia melawan Akatsuki –tepatnya Pein–, Sakura-chan sudah mati karena jantungnya ditusuk dengan besi hitam pekat yang menjadi senjata utama Pein. Lalu tubuhnya dibawa dan di transformasikan menjadi bagian dari tubuh Pein seperti yang lainnya dengan menusukkan piercing di beberapa bagian tubuh. Dengan piercing itu tubuh Sakura-chan kembali berfungsi karena adanya cakra yang mengalir dari piercing itu. Bahkan matanya pun di ubah menjadi rinnegan, cara satu-satunya untuk merebut tubuh Sakura-chan adalah dengan mencabut seluruh piercing yang menempel pada tubuh itu," jelas Katsuyu. Penuturan Katsuyu membuat Naruto semakin marah. Dengan perasaan yang gamang ia memutuskan untuk menyerang Sakura. namun hal itu tidak lah mudah. Pein itu selalu berhasil menghindar dengan shanaro yang persis seperti Sakura. Setelah memantapkan hati dengan pilihannya Naruto akhirnya memakai rasengan shurikennya untuk menyerang Pein Sakura.

"RasenShuriken," seru Naruto. Pein itu dengan cepat meninju tanah dan membuat tameng dari tanah tersebut. Serangan Naruto hanya mengenai tameng tanah tersebut dan..

**BOOF **

Ternyata itu adalah bunshin Naruto yang sengaja dibuatnya untuk mengecoh Pein Sakura. Muncullah Naruto yang asli dari belakang Pein itu dan langsung menyerangnya dari belakang.

Saat-saat penyerangan begitu memilukan bagi Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis yang sangat dicintainya harus mati di tangannya sendiri. Air mata jatuh dari mata sebiru langit di musim semi itu.

Tubuh Pein itu kini tersungkur dengan keadaan tengkurap. Dengan perlahan Naruto mendekatinya lalu membalikkan badan yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Dicabutnya piercing yang melekat pada tubuh Sakura.

Air mata itu kembali mengalir. Sungguh hancur hatinya saat ini.

"Aku bukanlah sahabat yang baik untukmu. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku sendiri untuk menjagamu, Sakura-chan," lirihnya. Naruto memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat. Seakan Sakura akan bangkit kembali dari tidur panjangnya.

Warga desa berdatangan dan menatap nanar Naruto yang kini memeluk tubuh Sakura. bahkan Ino yang biasanya berisik kini tidak mampu berkata-kata melihat sahabat pinknya matanya tumpah dan tidak terkendali. Dihampirinya Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Naruto, Sakura sudah tenang disana. Lebih baik kita segera mengkremasinya," ucap Ino hati-hati takut melukai perasaan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi ia marah-marah toh Sakura tidak akan kembali hidup.

Tsunade juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia sama terpukulnya dengan yang lain.

Kini tidak ada lagi Sakura yang selalu memukul tempurung kepala Naruto. Tidak ada lagi orang yang menemani Ino untuk bergosip. Tidak ada lagi murid yang menyerupai hokage kelima. Tidak ada lagi Sakura yang emosinya selalu meledak-ledak. Tidak ada lagi Sakura yang selalu membuat orang lain tersenyum karena sifat cerianya. Semua itu telah pergi bersama hilangnya nyawa Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca yang mendung sangat mendukung untuk Konoha saat ini. Ditinggal oleh orang-orang terkasih bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah diterima. Seperti saat ini, seluruh warga desa Konoha memakai baju serba hitam berada di atap gedung hokage untuk menghadiri pemakaman dua ninja Konoha yang paling berpengaruh yaitu Kakashi Hatake dan Sakura Haruno. Mereka berdua mati pada saat Akatsuki menginvasi Konoha. Mereka berdua mati dalam hormat.

Setiap orang yang hadir bergantian memberikan bunga mawar putih. Tibalah giliran Naruto untuk memberikan mawar putih untuk guunya dan juga sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih karena telah menemaniku selama ini. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto sedih.

_**Rest in piece**_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_**As daughter, friend and student.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rest in piece**_

_**Kakashi Hatake**_

_**As son, friend, and teacher.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**The End**

* * *

Gimana? Jelek kan? Jujur aja saya ga bisa bikin adegan berantem, trus saya juga belom sepenuhnya nguasain karakter Naruto jadinya dia agak OOC disini. Kematian Kakashi juga saya bingung gimana bikinnya. Yaudahlah selewatnya ide di otak saya aja. Jadinya begitu ending dari kakashi. *gomen buat kakashi-centric*.

RnR please.


End file.
